tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Rsa-ga7s fan fiction 2
"All tank-men, get ready for battle!” The blue teams marshal said. "Come on we have to get the flag or we don't get any funds to upgrade our tanks, so let’s go. The starting cannon went off. Let's go capture the flag." Rsa-ga7 shouted. "RSA lets go shoot down some tanks." Arceus said. "Shadow you try and distract them on the lower area, don't let any of them survive your rail-gun m3. Arceus you come with me up to the flag we are going to try and take it together. Ghost you defend the flag!" RSA ordered. "RSA there’s a new recruit here; you want him to stay here with me to defend the flag?" Shadow asked. "Yes, also tell him about the clan rules and defense and offence strategies! OK? RSA said. "OK" shadow replied. "Are you sure this is such a good idea, you know that would be the most heavily guarded area in the map." Arceus asked. "No one can stand up to my prototype Shaft m7 and your freeze m3!" RSA replied confidently. "Let’s do this." Arceus said. Meanwhile when shadow is distracting the area closest to our flag a seriously damaged enemy finds a way to get away from shadow and gets to our flag. "Ghost!!! HELP!!!!!" SnipeE screamed into the radio. Ghost turns around and sees an m3 mammoth. "Eat thunder!!!!”Ghost shouted. BOOM! All the tanks in the map feel the tremor from the thunder. "You think that affects me, I have m3 mammoth!" The enemy lied. "Take this you big pile of useless scrap metal" The newbie shouted. You could barely hear the noise from the last shot but that hit did the trick because it hit the tank right in down all the way in the barrel which caused the projectile in barrel to explode making the enemies sort of self-destruct but the point went to the red team. In another area of the map Rsa and Arceus are going for the flag but little did they know that what they were about to do would cause at least fifteen blue tanks come for the red flag while only two defended it. "Arceus you lead the way because you have freeze. I'll target them from behind you." RSA ordered. "There’s nobody here there all on the bottom fighting off shadow, yeesh how many supplies has he used trying to take them out?" Arceus thought out loud. "I will take out the enemy’s on the bottom you take the flag." RSA ordered. While Arceus took the flag RSA was picking of the enemy’s on the bottom but what he didn’t realize was that after they were shot down they regenerated and they went to go for our flag. "RUN ARCEUS RUN!!!! They are going after you I will alert shadow and the newbies. Shadow, get ready for some bogies!" RSA commanded. "Were ready for them." said Arceus, Ghost and the newbies. RSA was shooting down the enemy's that were following Arceus. "Newbies, attack!!!! Arceus ordered. I am a colonel and I order you to distract those enemy's while we try to take them out." "Blue team attack!!! The marshal said. The ground was shaking with the tank guns going off. Boom one tank got destroyed; it wasn’t one of our people. "The newbies are leaving; they better come back with better tanks. Hey one of them took the gold box!" Arceus said irritated. "Come on shadow we need some help!" Rsa commanded. Boom! Ghost got shot down. Boom! Two more enemies’ got shot down. "Here come the newbies and ghost Again!" Arceus exclaimed. "There's the marshal, I will shoot him down and maybe the blue team will stop! for a little while so w can rest a little and get some more supplies." Ghost said. "I am going to go all DM (death match) on the blue team with my new firebird m3!" Jason shouted. "I am going to use my new rail-gun m1." TDM boasted. "Good, then get going and take the flag from Arceus and get a point for us!" Rsa ordered. TDM took the flag and got the red team one point but he noticed that our flag has been stolen as well. So he got Jason and ESA and they went to return the flag. "There he is, let’s get him"! TDM shouted. "He's got titan m0, good he's slow enough for us to catch him now, wait no don’t let get that nitro and go up the ramp to the flag"!!! Jason ordered. "Get him!!!" Jason shouted. BOOM! "Ha we got him now let's return our flag!" TDM exclaimed. "We could still catch him in time!" Jason told the other newbies. BOOM! "Yes he lost our flag" ESA shouted. Jason raced up the ramp returned our flag and took the enemy's flag. "I hate supply spammers." Jason thought while he took the flag while also getting chased by an isida m2. While getting chased Jason thought that he needed to outsmart the opponent’s tank because the opponent’s tank was a lot faster than his so he took a double shield to protect himself and then Jason veered off to the left while trying to avoid Rico’s plasma shots. After veering off to the left he managed to lead the Isida into a trap in where only he could survive, Jason jumped of the ramp and shot several rounds into the air to keep himself steady while he was falling. After doing so, Jason found the isida upside down and destroyed it. A new player called Superninetailedfox joined. Rsa finally got to greet Nighthawk (Adnan wanted to be called this) and told him he would have to join our side because the opposing team is getting stronger by the minute. "So Nighthawk, what Tanki class are you." Nighthawk replies "I am a SNIPER class so I will just shoot whatever enemies I see." "Thats good because we need more snipers here besides me." Rsa said in a calm but serious tone.